Love, Bravery, White Flag
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Courtney is in love. Courtney is brave enough to go against her parents. Courtney will never wave the white flag. She will not lose the fight, the fight to stay with her boyfriend,Duncan. She is determined to stay with him, no matter what anyone else says


**Love, Bravery, White Flag**

**Love**

His soft lips pressed against mine one final time, before I climbed in through the window.

"I love you." I heard him whisper.

"I love you, too." I whispered back, into the darkness, before slowly shutting the window. I couldn't let anyone hear me. But, it was too late for that. The light flickered on and my bedroom was lit up.

"Just where have you been, young lady?" I turned to see my mom standing by my door, her arms were crossed over her chest and her face was folded into a scowl. I laughed to myself as she was wearing only her night gown and her usually long, mocha hair was tied up in curlers. "Well?"

"No where." I lied, slipping off my shoes and falling onto my bed. "I was sitting out on the roof, getting some fresh air."

"Don't you dare lie to me Courtney Madison Taylor!" My mother hissed. "You were with that boy again, weren't you?"

"His name is Duncan!" I snapped at her.

"Don't you use that tone of voice with me, young lady!" She snapped back. "I have forbidden you from seeing that boy." She strutted over to my table and took my PDA.

"Give that back!" I shouted at her.

"Not until I think you are mature enough to handle such an object." Mature enough? I was mature enough to do anything! She only took my PDA off me because she hates my boyfriend. "Count yourself lucky, Courtney, if your father was here he would castrate that boy faster than you can count to one." And with that she left my room, switching the light off as she did.

I sat in the darkness, wondering why my parents hated Duncan so much. He had never done anything wrong, or ever treated me badly. But, they still hated him. I understand the fact that Duncan is a punk, a bad boy, a rebel, but he hasn't ever done something so bad that he became worthy of hatred.

My mom had been right about one thing, though. I was lucky my father was out on a business trip. I couldn't bare it if he knew I had been sneaking out all the time. He would definitely make sure I never saw Duncan again.

Duncan and I had been together ever since Total Drama Island. It was a rundown reality show filmed in a rundown camp ground. When we'd met we hated each other instantly, but as the weeks went by I had found myself attracted more and more to his bad boy antics. In the end I gave in to his petty flirting and teasing, and I kissed him. Of course, it was on international TV, but I was not thinking about that at the time. I was in love.

**Bravery**

"So, how did it go last night with Duncan?" My sister, Amelia, asked at the breakfast table. She was two years younger than me, but had been dating boys like Duncan since she began dating. However, she quickly learnt to keep them a secret from our parents.

"Brilliantly." I sighed. Lucky for me mom had left early for work, otherwise she would have killed me there and then.

"So, did you..." She trailed off, but I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"NO!" I snapped at her. "I'm saving myself for marriage, remember?" I knew she remembered me telling her on numerous occasions, but she was always hoping I'd slip up and not keep the promise I'd made to myself.

Amelia rolled her eyes at me. She's lost her virginity when she was just fourteen. Mom and dad don't know, but I do. I had given her a good old talk when I found out. I was disgusted with her at the time, but then I learnt that she was braver then I was. She was brave enough to go against everything mom and dad had told her, taught her. And that, is why I still date Duncan, even though my parents forbid me. Bravery.

**White Flag**

Duncan was perched on my windowsill beside me. I was leaning forward with my face on his shoulder. My wonderful boyfriend was playing with my hair, twisting and turning it beneath his finger tips. Lucky for me my mom was out at work. She usually worked late, leaving me and Amelia alone in the house.

"Princess, are you sure you're okay?" Duncan asked me for the fifth time. I sighed and moved my head away from his shoulder, so I could face him.

"Duncan, I'm fine." I told him...for the fifth time. I gave him a quick peck on the lips to show him how okay I was.

"Alright, what's getting you down?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" But, Duncan knew, that I knew exactly what he meant. He was always able to tell when something was up with me. I gave another sigh, looking down onto the grassy lawn two stories beneath us.

"It's nothing." Duncan's warm hand came in contact with my face, forcing it up to look at him.

"I can read you like a book." He told me, capturing my lips with his.

"Oh my God, that is so gross!" I broke away from Duncan to face my younger sister. She had her face scrunched up in disgust at the sight she had just witnessed.

"Says the girl who lost her virginity when she just fourteen." I replied, rolling my eyes at her funny face.

"Whatever, but mom's in the driveway." She told us, skipping out of the room. I sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that evening.

Duncan gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

"Don't let them get you down. As long as you've got me, you'll be fine. Don't let them win." I gave him our last kiss of the night and watched as he jumped from the windowsill to the roof, from the roof to the floor. I slammed my window shut and crawled into bed before my mom could come check on me.

I will not let them win. I will always love Duncan, no matter what anyone says. I will never wave the white flag.

* * *

A/N: Cute!

What do you think?

This is what I get for sitting here all day listening to White Flag by Dido. But, if you wanna go listen to the lyrics of White flag, they are nothing to do with this :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
